New Moon with the Wolves
by gottaloveva
Summary: This is how I think New Moon could have been. Bella plus Wolves,nomad vampires, and throw in a crazy ex boyfriend? right now Seth/Bella, but could change. I sadly DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1 Seth

New Moon with the Wolves

* * *

**A/N: Hi This is my first FanFic so I hope that you like it. I will be uploading several more within the week from Twilight and Vampire Academy so add my to your alerts! Ok Now on with the story….**

* * *

Chapter One

It has been 6 months, and 3 days since _Edward_, left, and I am finally getting to a point where I don't have to wrap my arms around myself to keep from falling apart, just by saying his name. I mostly still keep to myself unless I am with the pack. Jake is still trying to date me, but that is not going to happen. He is my best friend, but he is too much of a brother to me for anything else to happen. The pack now consists of Sam (_the Alpha who is 24_), Jake (_2nd in command who is 17_), Paul (_who is 18_), Embry (_who is 17_), Quil (_who is 17_), Leah ( _who is 20_), and Jared(_who is 18_). We think that Seth (_Leah's younger brother who is 18_) will be turning any day now. There are also suspicions that two other kids Collin, and Brady will be turning eventually, but they are only 15 right now. Leah is the first female that anyone has ever heard of to join a pack. Believe it or not, Leah has become a pretty good friend to me and she hates vampires. Paul is finally starting to come around too. Right now Leah and I are sitting on the La Push beach watching the guys horse around in the water, and throw the football back and forth. It is one of those rare sunny days. I was brought out of my thoughts by a wolf howl. My head snapped up and I looked around all the guys are here, but their heads are pointed towards the woods. Sam nodded at Jacob and Paul, who immediately took off running towards the tree line. I look at Leah for answers, and she was grinning from ear to ear. Oh! Seth must have finally phased. She hated keeping this from her brother especially since their Father (Harry) had just passed away. We were all just sitting there waiting, and after about 30 minutes I saw Jake, Paul, and Seth walk towards us through the tree line. I couldn't help but check out Seth as they made their way over towards us. I haven't seen much of him in a while, but damn he is looking good. He short black hair, that russet skin, and his lean body! I just now noticed that he was staring at me too. They were only about 10 feet away now. I looked into his eyes, and I just melted. I forgot everyone else in that moment, it was like a magnetic pull between us. Wait.. WHAT! He just imprinted on me! Oh Jake is not going to be happy about this! Someone cleared their throat bringing us out of our gaze, and I looked up to see all the guys smirking except Sam, and Jake. Sam had a restraining hand on Jake's shoulder, and Jake well he looked furious! He was shaking uncontrollably. I immediately got up and tried to approach him,

"Jake? Calm down, look at me." His eyes popped up to me from the death glare he had at Seth. He was still shaking though. So I tried again.

"Jake. You know it is not his fault calm down." I tried to take another step towards him but someone grabbed me from behind and snatched me back. I turned around to see Seth glaring over the top of my head at Jake. This Is not good. I turn back to look at Jake who is now shaking uncontrollably again, and screaming,

"LET GO OF HER SETH! NOW! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Seth shook his head no. So I snatched my arms out of Seth's grip, though I know I would not have been able to if I hadn't caught him off guard. I spun around on my heel, poked my finger in his chest,

"Seth I am a grown ass woman, and I can take of myself! I can handle Jake, and he is right, he would NEVER hurt me so back off a little."

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Ideas?**

**and no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2 Imprint

Chapter 2

After I finally managed to get Jake and Seth calmed down, we went to Sam's house for them to explain Imprinting to Seth. I already knew all about it, but I sat there and held his hand while he listened.

"So Seth, do you understand everything that I have talked about? Do you have any questions?" Seth looked at Sam,

"Yeah Sam, I think I understand everything. Those Bloodsuckers came here, caused us all to turn into wolves, put Bella's life in danger more than once, and now red headed bloodsucking Bitch is on a rampage trying to get to my girl?!"

By the time he had finished he was nearly shouting. I just patted his arm and tried to calm him down.

Sam nodded, "For the most part, yes."

This whole situation is worrying Seth so much that he pulled into his side with a protective arm around my waist. While Sam was setting up a schedule for the pack's patrols, I sat there quietly tracing circles on Seth's hand trying my best to keep him calm. To pretty much sum it up the pack will include my house in their patrols, Jake and Seth will take turns staying the night (or keeping guard in my room), and Jake is going to transfer to my school. Seth did not like that one bit, but Sam explained to him that he is too new to phasing to be able to rein in his temper. It was starting to get late and I still had to make dinner for Charlie, so Seth decided to ride home with me.

When walked in to my house Charlie was sitting in his chair watching sports as usual. He heard us come in," Bells? That you?"

"Yeah Dad it's me, and I brought a friend over for dinner."

Charlie got up and came in the kitchen,

" Seth Clearwater? I didn't know that you two were friends. How's Harry?"

Seth smiled,

"Hi Charlie, Dad's doing good."

Charlie nodded (With a huge smile on his face of course) and went back into to the living room to finish watching the game while I cooked. Seth set the table for me, and helped get some of the food ready. We all sat there and ate, while Charlie and Seth talked about sports. After we finished Seth and I were cleaning up after Dinner when he got a phone call. He flipped the phone open,

"Yeah?" I swear I saw his face pale, "No, I'm fine. I will be right there."

He flipped it closed and put it back in his pocket. I walked over to Seth and wrapped my arms around him.

"Seth? Sweetie what's wrong?" He hugged me a little tighter before replying,

"My Dad is at the hospital. He had a heart attack."

I looked in his eyes, and I knew that he would need me there. He was so worried, and a little scared too. I grabbed his hand,

"Come on. Let's go tell Charlie, and then we'll go. Ok?"

Seth nodded. We told Charlie, and all three of us headed to the hospital, Charlie took his cruiser, and Seth and I in his truck. His truck is a Dodge ram quad cab, with big tires (puts my truck to shame, especially since it's painted a beautiful metallic blue). It's loud, but it's fast too, and he wanted to get there quick. When we got to the hospital, we found out that his Dad should make a full recovery. After Seth and I saw his dad, he decided that I was tired and drove me home. As soon as we got out of his truck, Seth started shaking almost uncontrollably.

"Seth? Sweetie, what's wrong?" He looked at me and the next thing that came out of his mouth caused my breath to hitch. He said one word,

"Vampire."

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR its CHARACTERS. Review and tell me what you think. Do you like this format better or the way I had the first chapter?


	3. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N:**** I know how much we all hate these, but there is a couple of things that I need to clear up.**

**Ok in the first chapter I put that Harry Clearwater died, but he didn't have his heart attack until the second chapter, and he made it through. I know that I am a total clutz. Sorry. Just try and ignore that little statement in the first chapter. **

**Also, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. My computer crashed, and I just got another one, so I will be updating SOON. I promise.**

**I am also putting up a poll on profile for this story. **

**Plus I will be putting several other stories up soon too.**

**Thanks so much for reading!,**

**gottaloveva**


	4. Chapter 3 Fangs and Claws

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with my story. Even though you all had to wait so long for me to update. Also the poll results showed that most of you want the story to be rated M. So starting with this chapter it will be. Thanks again. ;D**

**Sadly I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

That one word sent me into a whirlwind of mixed emotions. I was scared that it was Victoria, Pissed that it might be a Cullen, and terrified for Seth. I can not lose him. He is my world, the only person who really makes the pain in my chest go away. Both pains, imprinting, and heartache. I honestly do not think that I could survive with out him, and I do not know if I like that feeling or not. I was finally getting more independent, more outgoing, and finally trying to get over the loss of my vampire family. I mostly feel anger toward them now. '_They disgust me. I wonder how many human girls got toyed with like I did, how many times did the bloodsuckers decide to take some poor girl's heart and stomp on it? They need to be stopped. They are the ones who has gotten me into this mess with Victoria. It is their fault that my life is once again in danger. It is also because of them that all of these boys turn into wolves now. Jacob, Seth, and the rest of the boys could have had a normal life if it wasn't for a bunch of damn leeches! _'

I started getting stomach pains toward the end of my head rant, and I have had fever for the past two days. '_This is just the perfect time to get sick!_ ' I thought sarcasticly to myself. I chanced a glance at Seth to see what was going on, but he was just standing there watching the tree line that was surrounding my house, and smelling to find where the danger was.

I started looking too, but with my poor human eyesight I could not see anything.

Then I heard shrill laughter that sent shivers down my spine. I looked toward the sound to see the redheaded devil bitch herself emerge from the tree line, and she wasn't alone. Laurent and a strawberry blonde vampire with topaz eyes was with her. The three vampres was not what scared me. What scared me was that Laurent had a brown headed girl by arm, dragging her as he went. It was not just any girl though. No it was Angela. I looked Laurent straight in the eye,

"Let her go you fucking leech!" I spoke in a deadly calm voice. My body was shaking from my anger. He just chuckled darkly with no reply. It was Victoria who answered.

" Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A mutt? Seriously Bella? How could you go from a vampire to a mutt? Oh by the way, I would like to introduce you to Tanya Denali. I believe you both have something in common? A certain Edward Cullen perhaps?" Laughing all the while, like she had just heard some hilarious joke. I glared at her. So this was the blonde bimbo? Oh Eddie, what have you. been. doing?

" First of all Bitch, Edward left me along with all the other Cullens. Second of all do not disrespect my mate!, Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. One way or another I will get Angela away from you. You pick." I do not know where I all of a sudden got cocky from, but I hope that I am at least stalling her some. Seth jump in front of me during my little speach and phased.' _I am really not in the mood for this shit! My head is killing me, I have got a high fever, and my body feels like I am going to explode soon if the aching doesn't stop_.'

Victoria, the whore, started cackling loudly with laughter. " Bella dearest. How do you, a human, and one wolf going to accomplish that task?" My shaking was worse by this point. My body was vibrating with anger.

She grabbed Angela from Laurant by her throat, and that was it. I snapped. All I saw was red, and my body exploded. I felt my bones breaking, and my skin felt like it was on fire. Then it just stopped. When I looked down all I saw were white paws covered in black spots, almost like a dalmation. My head snapped back up to the threat. The bitch was slack jawed. I could hear a bunch of voices in my head, but I blocked them out and focused on Angela, and the leeches.

Victoria was holding Angela to the side, just anough that I had a pretty good shot.

I did not hesitate. I lunged. I snapped the arm that was holding Angela in half. Angela immediatly scurried backwords toward my house, while Victoria and I were circling each other. In my periphial vision, I saw Seth taking down Laurent, and Leah fighting with Tanya, but I would not lose my focus right now. My sole focus is on the firey red head. She lunged and I doged. We continued this little dance until I had tired of toying with her. I lunged straight for her neck. I heard the awful sound of tearing metal as I ripped her head of it's shoulders. When accomplished this, I finished ripping her appart. Piece by piece.

I saw that Embry had started a fire and was carrying vampire pieces in his mouth to throw in it. Leah was still tearing Tanya apart. The only thing left of her was her torso and head. I opened my mind back up.

Me- _Leah wait a second before you finish please? _

Leah looked over at me.

Leah-_Why?_

Me- _Because I something to say to the whore before we send her to hell._

She nodded. I ran to my back door and phased back, and ran inside up to my room. I grabbed a t-shirt, and shorts, throw them on and ran back out. I walked straight over to Tanya, and crouched down by her side. She looked up at me in fear.

I gave her my best smirk I could muster.

"How does it feel Tanya? Huh? How does it feel to know that Edward wanted me so bad? On his on free will I might add, yet you have been trying to get him for centuries. Thats the defference between us. You see, you should have just moved on and let it be, but you couldn't could you? Well now your jealousy has cost you your life. I do not take kindly to people threatening my friends or family. You signed your death sentence when you went along with Victoria's plan to go after Angela. I might have let you go otherwise, but Bitch you took it too fucking far!" I growled out the ending then nodded to Leah who in turn finished her off.

I turned to find Seth and stopped dead in my tracks. I had never really _seen_ him until now.He was god's gift to women. He had this glow around him like an angel. Noone else mattered. He is my world, my universe. He is the gravity holding me in place. I could feel the pull of thousands of steel threads attaching our hearts , no our souls to eachother. I looked from his eyes to his body. He had an eight pack of perfectly chisled abs that were glistening from the sheen of sweat that was covering his body. ' _That man is sex on a stick!_ '

I was brought out of my oggling by throats clearing, and some one catcalling. I looked around at the pack, and noticed that Sam, and Jared had knowing looks on their faces. While the rest of the pack looked awed. What was their deal?

_'Oh Shit!'_

" I just imprinted didn't I ?" Seth was grinning from ear to ear. The pack was nodding the heads with their mouths agape. Sam looked at me and shook his head as to clear it.

" A double Imprint! Wow. We have to go see Billy."

**A/N: I am not that happy with this chapter, but it was rushed. With my computer crashing and just now getting another one. I wrote this quickly. I hope next chapter will be better.**

**If you like my story then you know what to do. Hit the green button.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
